


Voltron Oneshots.... A whole lot of them.

by Bruno_Mars_Bars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF, Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: AU, Cofeeshop au, F/F, F/M, Fae AU, M/M, Multi, Space AU, Voltron, WE LOVE IT, everything, thank you for reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruno_Mars_Bars/pseuds/Bruno_Mars_Bars
Summary: Just a whole bunch of Voltron one-shots.Enjoy!
Relationships: Allura & Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Antok/Kolivan (Voltron), Hunk & Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Keith's Wolf (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Voltron Paladins, Keith's Father/Krolia (Voltron), Keith/Krolia (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Regris (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt Holt/Lotor, Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Pins and Needles

**Author's Note:**

> Keith gets pins and needles. The Blade of Marmora thinks something is seriously wrong with him until Lance comes to find out what the fuss is all about.

Keith swung his sword overhead at the Altean bot and ducked to avoid the second bot attacking him from behind. He severed them both with a large swing from his sword and stretched to his full height, getting all the kinks out of his body. A few Blades watched disapprovingly from the sidelines, but Keith didn't let that stop him from starting Level 23. Nine bots popped up through a tunnel in the floor and went on offence straight away, not giving Keith a second to catch his breath. He battled for a few minutes, enjoying the strain of fighting. He was on the verge of defeating the last bot when he heard an all too familiar growl. Instantly he finished off the last bot and transformed his sword back, turning toward whoever had found him this time. Antok stood at the entrance imposingly, his tail betraying his anger by swinging around in circles. Keith dropped his head and whined, but Antok merely swept Keith into his arms and walked out of the training room.  
"We're going to the nest. Kits shouldn't be training in the morning." Antok continued to berate Keith as they walked down the narrow corridors. At last, they reached the nest room and Antok released him onto the pile of warm blankets and into the arms of his sleepy pack. Thace pulled Keith into his arms, making up for the lack of his mate, who had to wake up early every day, and Antok curled around Kolivan, who had been about to leave the nest and start his day's work.  
"Not yet, Koli. Let's sleep a bit longer with the kit." He murmured sleepily. He didn't like it when he had to wake up and fetch the kit, but it was necessary. Keith had some unhealthy habits, but they were slowly working together to make him act like the kit he was. They all drifted off to sleep. 

Keith awoke to a sleeping nest full of his pack. He tried to roll over but was obstructed by Thace's arms. He wiggled his feet, because he was feeling a bit numb, but almost groaned at the feeling that accosted him when he tried to move them. Instead, he whimpered, eyes burning from the pain. He left his foot out from under the covers for his whole sleeping cycle and had fallen the prey of pins and needles. By now, his whole pack had woken upon hearing his whimper. Thace uncurled his arms from around Keith and gave a questioning rumble. When Keith groaned again Kolivan sat up and pulled him from Thace's arms. Keith's foot brushed against the bedpost, bending again and he bent his legs, cradling his foot in his arms.   
"What's wrong, Kit? Tell us!"   
Keith managed to groan out a, "my leg... pins.. and needles...."   
He would have laughed if he wasn't paralysed from the knee down. Well, maybe it wasn't that bad, but it still hurt. 

Antok ran down the hallways. In his arms, Keith lay, and in front of him, Kolivan and Thace shoved people out of the way. They were almost there when Antok nearly ran over the Blue Paladin, Lance. He surprised them by dropping out of one of the vents that supplied them with air. How he could fit in there was a mystery to Antok, but he didn't have time. He was about to continue his mad dash towards the medical bay when Lance climbed back to his feet and asked, "What's up with Mullet?" He looked so pleadingly curious that Antok had to give in and told Lance.  
"He is in severe pain. We think it's his foot, but he said something about pins and noodles? Anyway, we need to get to the med bay!"

"Wait." Lance laughed. "Guys, Mullet just has pins and needles."

"Pins and Needles? What's that?" Ulaz appeared. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Okay, I'm going to make this quick, before you guys make another mad dash for the med bay. Keith has pins and needles! Its when your foot 'falls asleep' and then you experience a feeling like if someone was stabbing you with pins and needles, but obviously, not as bad." He hurried to finish explaining. "Keith always got really bad pins and needles, and you'd have to either massage it for him or wait it out. So..." He got down on his knees in front of Keith. "You just have to... massage it."

Keith groaned, but finally, the pain receded and he was aware of the soothing hands on his foot. He looked up through bleary eyes and noticed Lance smiling down at him.

"Now I've got a bonding moment we'll both remember," Lance smirked as he helped Keith to his unsteady feet. "Now, come on, I was going to dare you to a game of tag before I found you."

"I am so going to beat you," Keith replied. They walked off together down the hallway, bickering all the way. Kolivan watched them turn into another part of the ship and sighed. "I will never understand humans... or kits."


	2. Band AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voltron Band Au -Lance sings Piano Man, by Billy Joel. He sees someone in the crowd... I wonder who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the first time I ever heard this song, I thought it was a woman singing it! I'm not joking. It wasn't one of my finest moments.

Lance sipped from his water bottle, drumming his fingers on his leg. He was set to go on in 2 minutes, and he was already feeling anxious. This wasn't a big gig, but he still got nervous every time he went on. Allura was on right now, singing a girly pop cover with her backup dancers. She had it easy, all she had to do was 'shake her thing' and everyone would love her. Lance had to be the emotional act with the piano! 

Adam, their 'manager', came backstage to warn Lance as Allura finished her song in a sitting split. Lance put his bottle to the side and stepped on stage, making his way towards the piano in the middle.  
"And for the next act, we have Lance McClain singing 'Piano Man'! Please give him a warm round of applause!" 

Lance sat down on the piano stool and readied his fingers as the opening chords began to play. The song started easily, with simple melodic chords and an accompanying harmonica. Lance drew in a breath for his first verse, 

It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
The regular crowd shuffles in  
There's an old man sitting next to me  
Makin' love to his tonic and gin, 

As he sang he felt someone's eyes on him. (And no, not the 40 people in the bar watching him, this was special.) He looked up from the keys of the piano and meet a hard purple gaze. The owner of the bewitching eyes was standing at an abandoned table, slowly sipping - wait, was that Vodka? 

He was a small man but fit (soooooo FIT), only about 2 years older than Lance, with long, luscious black hair, high, almost defiant, cheekbones, and those mesmerizing purple eyes... Yep, Lance was done. He was too busy ogling him that he didn't realise his set was coming to a close until his audience started applauding. Numbly, he stood up from his seat and bowed, before mechanically making his way backstage. Matt handed him his water bottle again but hesitated for a minute.

"Hey Lance, are you... okay. You seem a bit out of it..." He tentatively asked.

"Oh Matt, I'm great. Just... great" he sighed before beginning to moon about the HAWT man. Lance bet he had abs, probably well-defined ones, not just wimpy ones like a few of his past boyfriends had been so proud of. And his hair, his hair, Lance wanted to know what shampoo he used, because it was LUSCIOUS! 

"Lance, Lance. Hey, earth to Lance!"

"Oh, yeah, what Matt?" Lance was jolted out of his daydream by Matt.

"There's someone here, who wants to see you." Matt gestured behind himself at... the very embodiment of Lance's fantasies. 

"Hey, You were really good up there. I was wondering, um ... would you go on a date with me?

3 Months Later... 

Lance finished up the duet, his voice burning. He had been singing non-stop for about half an hour now, and he desperately needed some water. Finally, he stumbled backstage and collapsed into his chair. 

Life was much more hectic than it had been 3 months ago. Keith, he had learned, was a talent seeker for JMusicorp and had secured him a giant contract. He was an instant success. He had moved from LA to New York, where the company was based, was constantly featured on the front covers of famous magazines, and idolized by thousands of people. One thing, however, had remained constant throughout all of his new fame. Keith.

"Babe, you were great out there. Here's your water bottle, I know you're thirsty. Are you hungry? We can go get burgers from that restaurant you like, what was it called again? Chippinly?"

Life was good. Darn good.

"Keith, I know that you know its called Chipotle, I just don't know why you keep pretending to forget!"


End file.
